epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E6 - Contact
Click here to catch up on the series Day 24 The captain washed his uniform and walked into his new shelter, a good mile and a half away from the camp. His son was sitting around a small fire and eating a whole fish, and clearly enjoying it. They had been in isolation for 9 days, and every night would see the smoke coming from the main camp, and long to go back. The Captain had assured Jorn that he wasn’t a murderer and that he was staying out here because it’s what the camp needed. Jorn didn’t have a very good relationship with his father, but after almost a month on the island he had grown closer to him. His father was kind and loving, and he was also a good leader. These were things he would never had accepted a month prior, but now, in complete distress, he’s come to realize it. The Captain sat down next to him and put his jacket over his son. It was one of those nights where rain didn’t come and the father and son were enjoying the night, and were at peace, oddly enough. They were soon interrupted by a twig. A small one, cracking underneath someone’s foot, no less than 10 feet away. Jari knew it wasn’t anybody from the camp, and it wasn’t an animal because the stepping stopped. He flipped around and lunged, knocking over a woman in a tan button down shirt, a military hat, and a ponytail. He slid the gun from her hand and held it at her head facing the 2 others. “Anybody moves.” He assumed they knew the rest. The two other soldiers, once, a large black male, and the other, a smaller woman, set down their pistols and slung their rifles off their shoulders and tossed them to him. The hostage was panicking and was shaking, no words could come from her mouth as the man slipped a knife out of his boot and lunged at Captain, but was stopped by Jorn, swinging a burning ashy log at his head, knocking him unconscious. Captain pistol whipped the hostage and shot the other woman in the leg, sending her down. Away at the camp, Jason shot up in his sleep at the sound of gunshots and ran outside, and met with Barry. What should Jason and Barry do? Investigate the gunshot with a team Ignore the gunshot “So they just came out of the jungle?” Axel looked at the 3, laying on their stomachs with Jason and Jari pointing rifles at them, Barry attending to the shot one’s leg. Jorn replied, “From what I know. Dad spun around and there were 3 people there.” Axel observed a pistol from one. It was old, World War 2 era Luger, and it was shiny and well cleaned, and belonged to the large man. The group moved back to the camp, where they were greeted by Nick, Joey, and Joe. Joe helped get them into Jari’s empty tent. “We don’t tell anybody else about these people.” Jason spoke to the group. “Captain’s tent’s the farthest from the camp, it’s enough to keep people from being suspicious or hearing them.” The group nodded in agreement. “If they try to escape, we shoot them on sight.” “No. We need to tell the people.” Barry added. “How do you plan on explaining the guns?” Max walked smoothly out of his shelter. “Don’t let anybody see your guns, keep them far away in a spot and if you’re carrying one around, keep it tucked in your waistband.” He looked at the soldiers. “How will we be tying them up?” Jason looked around, the plan for that had not been realized. “Check her backpack.” Axel took off a red backpack from the woman, in hopes of finding cables or ties, but found none. “Wait a second.” Jason strode over and grabbed the backpack and opened it up. Pulling out a thin, half inch Calganov Laptop, Jason gasped. “I need to tell Jace.” “No.” Barry took the laptop. “Let me give it to him.” He walked to his tent only a few feet away and put it on his bed. “For now, Cap, you need to go back to your camp.” He turned to where he could see the whole group. “Jari is innocent.” Barry walked around. “There were no leads, and we needed an answer quick, so Jari offered to be exiled to satisfy everybody.” Jari went along with the lie. “If we can explain to these guys that these soldiers here killed our man to cause chaos, we can let Jari back. We need him for interrogation. There’s clearly more of them and we need to know how many, where they come from, and how many of these” he picked up a rifle “They have.” “We don’t have any ropes at the moment.” Joe spoke up “So we’ll need to take shifts guarding. Axel and I wouldn't mind taking this night” Who takes the first shift? Axel Joe Axel took the first shift, sitting down with a rifle in his hands and a pistol in his waistband. He was unloading and loading the gun to keep himself occupied while two of the captives sat still, staring at him. He gave them a plate of cooked fish to eat, but they refused to eat it, continually staring at him, analyzing him almost. Two hours passed and Axel had dropped the offensive, relaxing with the pistol in arms reach. He pulled out a photograph from his pocket, and unfolded it. The picture was of him and his daughter. His wife had left him for another man after she was born, not exactly giving a damn for her own baby. She grew up to be on the high-school’s volleyball team, and she was exceptional. She was homecoming queen, and an extremely caring and generous person. She was accepted into UCLA for the volleyball team, and overall Axel was so proud of her. She had gone through so much. The lack of a mother in her life and the death of her best friend, and now she must be worried sick, her father’s plane crashed. Axel folded the paper and put it away, remembering all the great times he had with her. He looked up and the big man had his gun, and was pointing it at him. “Negative, go find Ximena, she’s in the hospice tent. She’ll be unconscious, you’ll have to carry her.” “Yes Sir.” And Negative ran out. Axel was frozen and completely petrified. He felt the folded up photo in his pocket, then lunged for the rifle, in an attempt to grab it and shoot it at the large man. Mid-lunge, The man shot, the bullet flying from the barrel of the gun, whistling through the air, and hitting Axel in the left side of his head. His skull shattered on impact and bone and brain matter erupted from the hole left there. Axel’s body dropped to the floor, and the large man ran out of the tent, and grabbed Negative. “Forget about her, the whole camp with be up in a second or two, we’ll be back for her.” Negative nodded and ran into the jungle with him, followed by Max running out from his tent. What should Max do? Chase after the escapees Go find Axel Max wasn’t a hunter, he never hunted once in his life. Sure he was tough, he was built and in his early 40s, but he couldn’t track for shit. Back off the island he worked with the Night Falcons, a cartel group, infamous in the industry for arms trafficking, and he was a bodyguard. He ran over to the tent and saw Axel on the ground, already dead, with a chunk of his skull absent from his head. He grabbed the rifle and slung it around his shoulder as Barry walked in with Joe. “Don’t let Lexi see him.” Joe looked over his shoulder at Lexi, Ashley, and Sierra talking and looking around. The other two nodded and helped get the body out of the tent and wrapped in a tarp. “We’ll conduct the ceremony tomorrow. For now, you guys need to get Captain.” Max added. Lexi looked over and saw the tarp, and walked to it, but Joey stopped her and held her back. “You don’t want to see this.” He looked down at the sand. She knew what had happened now, and she stayed strong and walked over to the hospice tent, and began working on the 3 injured people left. Lighting a torch in the dark, she looked at Kevin’s hip, and the two boy’s skulls, the wounds on each were dark and the veins were a purple color. She felt all three of their heartbeats, they were absent. The people’s faces were pale and Lexi concluded their death, and dropped the towel into the bucket, some of the water slashed onto her and she looked into the almost empty bucket, which had a thin layer of red settled on the bottom. Blood. She had been cleaning their wounds with Ryan’s blood. ---- Alright, that's it for episode 6, thanks for reading! I've decided to remove the voting element of the story until I can get the story more popular because the voting process is just slowing down the writing process. In the comments, tell me what you guys thought of this episode, about the series, who your favorite/least favorite character, and what I can do to improve to make my series more popular. Thank you! Category:Blog posts